Clock Town
|caption = Clock Town in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Majora's Mask Medley'' *''Song of Storms'' |game = SSF2 |series = The Legend of Zelda |legality = Banned }} Clock Town ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 hailing from series. It is based on the area from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Layout The stage is very simple as it consists of three floating platforms, two hard platforms on both sides and a soft pass-through platform in the middle. There is a rope with small flags that connects the ledges of both hard platforms together. but this is merely for design. Just like in Majora's Mask, there is a three-day cycle. The First Day will be a sunny sky. The Second Day will consist of a raining day. The Third and Final Day will appear with a red sky. The Moon floats with every second nearer to the stage. At the last second before the moon crashes onto the Earth, the Song of Time plays in the background, and returns time back to the beginning with the Moon back in the sky again. However, this does not affect the course of the match. If hazards are on, Tingle will appear in the stage on the First Day with his balloon, which acts as a floating platform and can be destroyed. Stray Fairies appear at night and heals the player who touches them by 10%. When the Moon is close to hitting the Earth, fireballs will rain down from the sky and deal 15% damage with good knockback to anyone who gets hit by them. When hazards are off, none of these will occur. However, in Beta, this was disabled, none of these occurs, with hazards off or on. Music *The main music track is Majora's Mask Medley, an orchestral medley of five remixed songs from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: Clock Town, Mayor's House Council Room, Astral Observatory, Song of Healing, and Song of Time. *The alternate music track is Song of Storms, a synthetic remix of one of the ocarina songs from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Tournament legality This stage is banned in competitive play. The stage layout is completely unsuitable for competitive play, even without taking the bugged edges into account. The gap in the center fragments the stage into sections each only slightly larger than the moving platform of Smashville, making movement in general difficult and most on-ground tactics either unwieldy or impossible without self-destructing by mistake. Furthermore, the enforced distance between segments hampers rushdown and close-range tactics and strongly encourages defensive play to the point where camping is necessary to function let alone pragmatic. Origin in Southern Clock Town in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.]] Clock Town is an area in the game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and the largest town in Termina. It is the center of government and commerce for all the people of Termina. The town consists of four main sections, each named after one of the four main directions on a compass, as well as a small area known as the Laundry Pool. Clock Town is located right in the center of both Termina Field and the Land of Termina as a whole. Clock Town is completely surrounded by tall walls. There are only 4 entrances into the town, each facing a different compass direction, and they are all constantly guarded by Clock Town soldiers. However, there is a small, secret entrance through a tunnel from East Clock Town to the Astral Observatory. This entrance does not make the town particularly vulnerable though, due to the tall fence that surrounds the observatory (although Deku Link can get in by using a Deku Flower). Clock Town can be described as a very lively place. Many walls are painted with colorful patterns, and there are shops offering many wares and services. The yearly Carnival of Time draws huge crowds of tourists. However, when Link arrived in Termina, Clock town was on the verge of destruction by a falling Moon. This had caused a large number of the townsfolk to flee, and as the days went by during his adventure the town continued to empty. Gallery Screenshots Sonic on Tingle's Balloon.png| on Tingle's Balloon, while stands. CTown Battle.png| , , , and standing idle on the stage. Look, it's The Moon.png| , Link, Pit, and saw the Moon. Look, the Stray Fairy.png| , , , and saw a Stray Fairy. The fireballs are coming.png| dashing from the fireballs and using Oil Panic. Link & Zelda in Clock Town.png|Link and Idling on Clock Town Early designs ClockTown.png|Clock Town's first early design in SSF2, used from demo v0.8a to v0.9a. Clock Town on the dark.png|Link and Black Mage on the night. 11836735 10153459573425446 6321388917145866988 n.png| using his side special move on the stage. L & BM.jpg| performing his forward throw on . Trivia *When first introduced in v0.8 of the ''SSF2'' Demo, Clock Town was added as an unlockable stage being available by completing Target Smash with all starter characters, accumulating a total time of 6 minutes or less. *After the first restart of the 3 day cycle, the stage's music will desync with different parts of the music being used on different days of the cycle. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series